


Headmaster's Gambit

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: ITS CYNZIS BDAY AND THEY ASKED FOR OZBLECK AND DAMMIT WHO AM I TO DEPRIVE THEM OF THAT?!?!?!, Intelligence Love Language, M/M, first time i ever wrote this ship or these characters so like dont hate me, no beta i die on this rarepair like the rest of the fndm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Ozpin and Oobleck have an enlightening conversation....over a game of chess.
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck/Ozpin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Headmaster's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cyn!!!!!!

“I did warn you that moving that piece would be a mistake.” Ozpin’s voice filtered through his head as he grumbled at his options. “Bartholomew, you might as well concede now.” The green haired man sighed reluctantly as he gently placed his King chess piece down in surrender. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Speak for yourself, Ozpin.” He grumbled. “You’re not the one on a losing streak.” The two men reset the pieces as the headmaster of Beacon chuckled to himself. 

A game of chess had become a routine for them. Usually after classes were done and over with. Bart had originally gifted the dark green chess set to the Headmaster thinking that the other man would simply put it on a mantle piece and forget about it. He was surprised to learn that that wasn’t the case at all. Not even close. 

The Headmaster of Beacon wanted to play chess as a hobby. 

The game acted as a way to bridge their professional relationship to a more... personal one. Even if Bart had yet to win a game against the headmaster, and if he didn’t know any better, it seemed like Ozpin enjoyed watching the struggle. Bart shrugged off the other man’s gaze, now that the board was reset, they could play again. The board was flipped, so Bart would have to play black.

“This may be our last game for today.” Ozpin said suddenly. “It appears that General Ironwood has decided to show up for this year’s Vytal festival.” The white haired man moved his pawn forward. 

“Is that so?” The professor mused. “It’s very uncommon for headmasters to travel with their students for the Vytal festival.” He moved an opposing pawn to mirror Oz’s first move. “Maybe a teacher or two will attend, but a headmaster never travels. Who is left in charge of the academy?” 

Ozpin shrugged, as he moved the bishop forward with the freed up space from the pawn. “From what I heard, the General has a small team that follows his direct orders closer than most military units. Perhaps he’s left them in charge.” 

Bart read the board carefully. “I suppose that would be a good move. If they don’t abuse their military power while at the academy.” He carefully moved another pawn. 

Oz smiled. “I doubt that we have to worry about that. The General can be...protective at times, but he wouldn’t leave the Kingdom of Atlas in the hands of someone incompetent. Rest assured, James’ loyalty to Atlas is what protects it.” Ozpin moved his freed bishop further up the board. 

Bart had no idea what strategy the headmaster was using. This certainly wasn’t like the openings that he had seen before or had read about himself. Without knowing what the other man had planned, he quickly moved his knight to defend. Ozpin gave nothing away as he simply analysed the move. 

“Qrow is also coming.” Ozpin spoke as he moved a pawn on the far end forward. “Although, I doubt he’ll stay for very long.” 

“He never usually does.” The green haired man pointed out. “He’s never liked crowds. From what Peter has told me, he was like that in his academy days as well. Never lingered too far from team STRQ.” He moved another pawn forward, in order to make room his other knight. 

The headmaster chuckled. “Always a bit of the lone wolf.” He moved the far end pawn forward again. Now the doctor was really confused.  _ What is he planning? _ “I imagine that with his nieces in the school, he might stick around for a bit longer.”

“I imagine you mean Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long?” The doctor inquired. He moved his other knight as planned. Oz had simply raised an eyebrow. “I will say, I was surprised to learn of their relationship with Qrow.” 

“Why is that?” Ozpin hadn’t made a move. He seemed more interested in what the doctor had to say.

“I didn’t know STRQ very well. Not as well as Professor Port, at least. I do know Taiyang very well since he’s a fellow teacher at Signal. So, I have seen his recommendations and the students he sends my way. But, I didn’t know the twins or Summer Rose very much at all.” Bart stated. “But, from what I heard from the professor, Qrow’s sister is Miss Xiao Long’s mother. And it seems like young Miss Rose is more of an honorary niece.” Ozpin nodded in agreement to that. “Of course it became a little more obvious to me when she displayed her skill with Crescent Rose. She would have had to learn from someone with exemplary skill when it comes to a scythe.” 

Ozpin laughed as he moved the rook. “It is a very dangerous weapon. I’m surprised that Taiyang had allowed Qrow to teach her anything.” 

_ Is he trying to trap me? _

Oobleck scanned the board once again. He could have several strategies put in place that could heavily defend his side of the board. Although, that might take a few moves and he had no idea what Ozpin even had planned. He moved another pawn up. Might as well start allowing the bigger pieces to roam the board. 

Ozpin smiled once again. “You seem to be taking this seriously.”

“I did say that I would beat you at this game at some point.” He watched as the headmaster moved another piece. “And I intend to do that.”

“I shall welcome defeat if it does happen.” And with that, the two became silent as they focused on the board in front of them. 

Ozpin had been the first one to take a piece from the black set. Although, it had cost him a couple of his own pieces as Bartholomew swept in and took in the other pieces. Bart had moved a few slip ups, but countered back with trap ins and decoy pawns. The game was slow paced, but at the same time, exhilarating. Every move made opened up opportunities, but at the same time, it limited what he could actually do. Bart’s moves were calculated in response to Ozpin’s seemingly instinctual moves.

This game, in one word, was a paradox. 

Soon, more pieces were eliminated down to just a few. They both obviously still had their Kings. However, Ozpin had lost his queen when he saved his lone pawn that still was at play. His knight still stood tall next to his king, proudly protecting the other piece. Bart himself had his bishop, and both of his knights. 

The odds of the doctor winning were now in his favor. 

“I do believe I’m about to make do on that promise.” Bart chuckled out. The other man simply laughed in response. He advanced his bishop towards the King. If he could corner the King and eliminate the Knight, then he could win the game.

“Never doubt the smaller piece, however harmless it may seem.” Ozpin said. “Otherwise, you might regret it.” The professor was confused for a brief moment, before he saw Ozpin reach for the lone pawn that still stood on the board. The same pawn he had sacrificed his queen for. 

A pawn that he completely forgot about. 

Ozpin moved it forward as he settled on Bart’s end of the board. “Dr. Oobleck, if I could have my Queen back?” The man was so shocked he almost didn’t hear the request from his opponent. He gave the Queen back to Ozpin as the man replaced his pawn with the other piece. “Now then, where were we?” 

Within a few moves, Bartholomew Oobleck was once again defeated in another game of chess. 

“Perhaps, I was wrong to dismiss the pawn the way I did.” Bart admitted as the two men began to pack up the pieces. “Was that your plan from the start?” 

Ozpin smirked. “Perhaps...” The headmaster always had this aura of mystery that surrounded him. Even now, as relaxed as he looked, he was still behind this mask of mystery. It always intrigued the other, since he could never tell what his superior was thinking. 

“A lot of faith to have in one small piece.” The professor pointed out.

“Maybe, but sometimes, the smallest pieces can make the biggest moves.” For a second, Bart wondered if the man was still talking about the game of chess. 

Or something else entirely. 

“Well then, I’ll have to try harder next time.” The taller man stood up to stretch his legs. “After all, I do intend to win.”

“And as I’ve said before,” Ozpin placed the board gently back onto his bookcase. “I will welcome the challenge that comes with it.” He winked at the professor as the other man looked away flustered. 

Leave it to Ozpin to tread that line of professionalism to personal very quickly. 

“Perhaps tonight, if I have the time, we could play a few more rounds.” Ozpin suggested. “There might be a gambit or two you’d be interested in knowing.” The implied message did not go unnoticed. 

“I look forward to it, headmaster.”


End file.
